fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/South African
The South African people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the first president of South Africa and a global icon of liberty and equality, Nelson Mandela. Historical Information The region covering South Africa was colonized by the English in the 1800s. In 1948, under the National Party, South Africa was subjected to intense racial segregation. The white minority-- accounting for less than 20% of the nation-- controlled the black majority heavily. In 1961, South Africa gained its independence from the United Kingdom following a referendum, but the racial segregation remained, a continuation of apartheid. Internal dissent was cracked down upon by the nation's security forces. For the remainder of the republic's history, apartheid became increasingly controversial. Activists such as Nelson Mandela took the problem into their own hands with violent and non-violent protests, and nations across the globe boycotted services with South Africa due to their policy. The activist Nelson Mandela was released from his 27-year prison sentence in 1990, and political changes were made to make a path to equality. In 1994, Nelson Mandela became the first post-apartheid president of the nation. However, the nation is still struggling in its recovery from the apartheid system. Nonetheless, South Africa is one of the nations on the globe with a potential to become a global superpower in the future. The nation is known for its multiculturalism and peacekeeping. Strategy Ability The South Africans' unique ability is Rainbow Nation. When a Commercial Hub is built in a South African city, +2 Appeal is provided for every adjacent tile and a culture bomb is activated. Every trade route with South African cities provides extra tourism and exerts extra cultural pressure onto the opposing city. The term "Rainbow Nation" refers to post-apartheid South Africa, being one of the most ethnically diverse nations on the earth. The term encapsulates the nation's embracing of multiculturalism and the many migrations into South Africa over history, including the colonization of the nation by the English. Unique Unit The South Africans' unique unit is the Rooikat. The Rooikat replaces the Mechanized Infantry, requiring the Satellites technology in order to be trained. The Rooikat has a combat strength of 97, being considerably stronger than the Mechanized Infantry. Furthermore, when a Combat Satellite is stationed above the Rooikat, the satellite's combat strength is increased. The Rooikat is a modern South African armoured reconnaissance vehicle equipped with a high-velocity gun. The Rooikat was designed and produced in 1989, and is still in use by the South African military to this day. It has been used in recent international military pursuits, though it has also been used for simple patrolling of the nation. Unique Tile Improvement The South Africans have a unique tile improvement, the Rondavel. It requires the Guilds Civic in order to be constructed. The Rondavel provides +1 Housing and +2 Culture. Once Economics is researched, it provides +3 Culture and +2 Gold. This allows for South Africa to not have to worry as much about Housing in the early game, while also gaining a slight boost in Culture and Gold. A Rondavel is the westernized version of a typical African-style hut. These are generally oval shaped and made with rocks, soil, and sticks. They have historically been common to Southern Africa including South Africa, Lesotho, Botswana, and many more nations within that region. Leader Nelson Mandela (1918-2013) is the leader of South Africa. Before becoming president, Mandela was an activist. He spoke out and took action against the government which enforced segregation and discrimination against the black citizens of the nation. Mandela was arrested several times, but he was imprisoned in 1962. Mandela served 27 years in prison, but was finally released in 1990 upon the end of apartheid. In 1994, Mandela was elected president of the South African nation by a landslide. For the rest of his life, he continued with activism for his country. Because of the time he spent in prison and his remarkable activism, Mandela has been remembered as a symbol of equality in South Africa. Leader Ability Nelson Mandela's unique ability is Long Walk to Freedom. Trade Routes from South African cities will always provide extra Production and Gold for their city, with the default being +4 Gold and +3 Production. This may be multiplied with many social policies, benefits of Civics, and benefits of technologies. This ability allows for South Africa to get a head-start in the early game in terms of Production and Gold. Nelson Mandela worked long and hard in order to achieve equality for the oppressed black people of South Africa. Because of this, he is generally seen as a symbol of equality achieved in South Africa upon the implementation of a new South African Constitution in 1991. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Religious *Historical Era: Information Era *Behavior: Industrious / Protective *Disliked Behavior: Imperialistic *Geographic Group: African Cities Capital City: Cape Town Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Johannesburg *Pretoria *Bloemfontein *Ethekwini *Ekurhuleni *Tshwane *Nelson Mandela Bay *Buffalo City Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Mangaung *Emfuleni *Polokwane *Randburg *Mamelodi *Roodepoort *Port Elizabeth *Mitchells Plain Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *East London *Boksburg *Germiston *iBhayi *Durban *Kimberly *Nelspruit *Rustenburg Category:Subpages South African